


Library talks

by Pestka123



Series: Hogwart AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Denki is hufflepuff, Denki thinks amortentia is dangerous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwart AU, Kami doesn't know a lot of things about wizard world, Kami gets flustered and emberresed later, Kaminari is muggleborn, M/M, Multilingual Denki Kaminari, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Good Significant Other, Shinsou is pureblood, Shinsou is slytherin, Shinsou is whipped, Smart Kaminari Denki, and is oblivous and accidentally flusters Shinsou, it doesn't make a lot of sense but i tried, its pure fluff, why isnt it a tag, you can't really see its hogwart au but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestka123/pseuds/Pestka123
Summary: Shinsou and Kaminari sit in library to rest from social interactions and the intresring topic of converstations starts and Shinsou doesn't gets half of the things Denki said but has to esplain to him something he missed about amortentia
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Hogwart AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143989
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Library talks

Shinsou really liked moments like this. When he could just sit with his boyfriend in the library and either just read something or do homework. These were quiet moments they both needed sometimes. Shinsou was rather closed off and not used to social interaction but being forced to have them because of the fact that he was living with people in school and because his boyfriend did have a large friend group that often invited him to hung out with them even if he didn't talk much it didn't seem to bother them and he was glad because of it but it still made his social battery run out. Denki might seem like a social butterfly and he did love talking to his friends but he also was very fast overwhelmed when he talked to someone he didn't know which didn't stop him from making a lot of friends. But he sometimes needed a quiet moment to recharge. Both of them find it easier to do with each other and are surrounded by books so they often sit together in the library sometimes talking quietly and sometimes not saying anything at all. Shinsou sometimes was just looking at his love for a few minutes because he looked really cute when he was focusing on something. Usually it was a book or a question but this time it seemed to be something else as he didnt turn a page in his book or tried to write down an answer for a longer time than usual. He was just sitting in his a little too big yellow sweater hair falling slightly in his face and Shinsou’s slytherin scarf around his neck that he gave to him last week when they went on a walk. Denki seemed cold even though he was swearing up and down that he wasn’t. but he also wasn’t complaining when he suddenly had a scarf around his neck. he seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

“hey,” Shinsou said softly “what are you thinking about?”

“Don’t you think that amortentia is dangerous?” 

Well that had Shinsou blinking in surprise 

“come again?”

“Don’t you think that amortentia is dangerous” Denki said slower and quieter this time

“I don't think I understand, can you maybe explain this to me?”

“Well amortentia is supposed to make you fall in love right? but it's not exactly doing that yes it does make you feel like you are in love and it;s probably activating the higher product of dopamine and noradrenaline in your brain to make you super happy and nervous the same way you feel when you first start to have a crush. It was actually made to “cure” for aromantic and homosexual people to you know make them fit into society but it doesnt have the permanent effect so it was deemed only half effected. it probably also activates  phenylethylamine but its only visible later on because that one activates when you are near the person you’re supposed to be in love with well it actually is supposed to work that you fall in love with the person you see first so it might the first one to produce but its not the point right now. the point i was trying to made is that in this state person is able to make anything for the person you’re in love in it of course varies from person to person but being lovesick like that with the wrong person can go really badly for example it can make them do thing they wouldn’t normally do like steal or destroy something or in the worst case even kill someone because in that state you are willing to do nearly everything if that person asks you to and making someone love you against their will is just morally wrong and pointless after some time when you realize that this feeling is not real it will only make it hurt more after having the slightest taste of how it feels like…” Shinsou was silent for a moment trying to process and understand everything that was just said to him it was a lot considering that there this was something never even crossed his mind but he knew his sweetheart liked to thinking through a lot even if it seemed there was nothing to really think about but it did made sense he didn't know how correct the thing about the potion activating different things in brain because he never really looked in this but it sounded correct 

“You do have a point here it can be dangerous but it can also have good effect like the scent it can be very calming and comforting for people because it smells different for everyone”

“Really? When one of the older students brought it to the common room I could only really smell the faint smell of chocolate and some old books but you can really smell it very often in our common room. I was wearing your scarf so maybe the smell of it blocked it out. i really thought it was scentless” At this Shinsou could feel his cheeks burning amortentia had really strong smell it was hard to block it out so unless Denki was sick at the moment amortentia smelled for him like his common room and Shinsou    
  
“Did-did you tell others in your house how it smells for you?”   
  
“I did but they only smiled weirdly like they knew something I didn’t and went on with others telling what they smell. I think they were bringing it to their noses and telling different things that they probably smlet in it but I went back to my room. Why?”

“Blocking the scent of amortentia is really hard so… it probably just smells like your common room… and apparently me for you”    
  


“oh” Now it was Denki who was blushing and hiding his face out of embarrassment Shinsou wasn’t saying anything for the moment as to not overwhelm him in that moment and just moved to sit next to his kitten and hugged him gently as to give him a chance to back away from contact if he didn’t want it but he seemed to only lean into contact    
  


“that was so embarrassing…” 

“i thought it was cute. it means that you think of me as something comforting and safe”

“W-well that is true but… there are so many things that i just don't know about how things work here that seems to be so obvious to everyone else…”

“Hey… it’s just the fact that the majority of people here were raised but at least one parent that was from this word and were introduced to these things before and this all is just new to you and there’s also a lot of things that i don't know that you know like the things in brain activating i didn’t honestly know what you were talking about and yet it seemed so obvious to you. i was convinced that you started to talk in tongues again.”

“it was one time! and i wasn’t “speaking in tongues” i just accidentally switched languages because i got excited and it’s not like you can't do it with just a spell and the thing with brain was just basic biology with a little bit of research”

“i could probably do it with a spell but you can do it without and i’m nearly helpless without my wand and you sometimes forget you have and are able to do amazing thing i swear that your drawings are speaking without even hint of magic”

“TOSHI! stop you’re embarrassing me!”

“Kitten don't scream. We are still in the library and i’ll stop complimenting you when you stop putting yourself down. you didn't know about this before and you won’t know everything out of sudden you will learn at your own piece. now stop hiding your face and let me kiss”

and well who was Kaminari to say no that offer 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first so please don't be to hard on it and plese take in consediration that english is not my first language this might be first part of series about Shinkami in Hogwart


End file.
